


D.I.D. Sanders Sides

by NewTimelineNewMe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, T for swearing, in which Thomas has did and he doesn’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewTimelineNewMe/pseuds/NewTimelineNewMe
Summary: A tidbit about Thomas’ systemPLEASE NOTE: Thomas&Team have said that the series is not meant to represent DID, so if you suspect you may have it, please do external research!
Relationships: Platonic DTRLAMP, Thomas and Joan, Thomas and his sides
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	D.I.D. Sanders Sides

Thomas kicked the bedsheets off of him, sweating in the hot summer heat. 

The fan in his room was broken, and although he had tried to reach out to the campus repairmen, they hadn’t reached back, leaving him with a broken fan. 

It wasn’t even the damn fan that was driving him batshit in the first place, though. No, not like it’s halfway through the year and he still hasn’t gotten straight a’s for over a week yet, or that his roommate definitely hated him, or even that he still wasn’t able to force himself to be straight, or that every-fucking-thing was going wrong with him. 

The fan was just the cherry on top.

Thomas sighed and lay back down, keeping the blankets kicked off to one side. Even that wasn’t warm enough, leaving him shivering in his baggy shirt.

Grabbing blindly, Thomas groped for his glasses that he hated wearing on the nightstand, and stumbled his way over to the light switch on the other side of the room. Noticing the empty bed next to him, he flicked the light switch on. Glancing about his dorm, Thomas noted the hoodie that he had draped over his chair earlier and tucked it over his head, the frames of his glasses getting stuck on the fabric, which stung his face as he pulled the light purple cloth over his head. 

Thomas sat back down on his bed, glaring at the assignment that he had left on his desk, his iced coffee that had melted by now, creating a puddle of condensation sitting mockingly next to his pencil. It should have helped him focus, although the day had been going bad almost as soon as Thomas had got up, and thinking back on it, Thomas was tired to the point where he couldn’t remember getting the coffee in the first place, or even going to-he checked the assignment over-math that day at all.

Great, just fucking great, now he would fail that class ‘cause he couldn’t just pay attention and he would flop college and have to drop out, and Thomas would hate him, and everyone would hate him, and he was supposed to do good in class, and then he wouldn’t have to be punished, please, he didn’t want to be punished, please he was doing his job and everything was going wrong, wrong with him, with life, with-

A sharp stinging across his face brought Thomas back to the real world. He looked up in shock to see his roommate, Joan, looking equally as shocked as Logan felt. Well, as Logan assumed he felt, because Logan could not see his own face, as there were no mirrors around his immediate vicinity, which for some reason was currently on the floor.

Joan, who Logan assumed was shocked, based on their wide eyes and raised eyebrows, stared at him. “Shit dude, are you okay? It’s just you were freaking out, and I was couldn’t get you to calm down-“

“I’m fine, Joan, thank you for your inquiry. I believe,” Logan winced, reaching up to feel his cheek, “That was necessary. I was experiencing what some may call ‘uncool vibes’.” Well, really, Thomas got worked up into a panic attack, although Logan suspected it wasn’t Thomas at all, instead a new alter-but that was something that could be dissected later, unlike his current situation with Joan.

Joan looked at Logan a little strangely, his mouth quirking up into an odd smile, and his eyes squinting down, creating little ripples on the outside edges. “Are you sure? I can get you some ice, if you want.”

Logan sat back, thinking for a moment. About nothing, he supposed, musing to himself what happened in between driving to his dorm and right to this moment, where he could tell what had happened just before this conversation with his non-binary aligned roommate, as either Thomas or the new alter had experienced a panic attack. But without thinking, the events faded into little but a blur. It hadn’t even pegged Logan that Joan had indeed asked a question until the enby stood up and offered the body his hand. “Really, if you want, I’ll get you some ice. I just feel really bad.”

“It’s fine, Joan.” Logan blinked, the lateness of the hour must be getting to him, or maybe he’s dissociating, he normally came out in danger, but the body wasn’t in danger right now. He had been fronting for much longer than he was used to without some sort of danger to attend to. Of course, they, being himself and the others, always ran the risk of Thomas finding out whenever someone else fronted, but the situation had forced him to front-but that was what was supposed to happen, as Logan was a protecter, after all.

As the room started swimming before him, he took Joan’s still extended hand and stood up, walking back to bed and managing to remove his glasses, barely getting his face on the pillow before managing to dissociate completely, handing the body to another alter, the one who took care of the body while it slept. Sleep, he thinks, but he isn’t sure.

Logan walked back to his room inside the Inner world, but paused outside of Patton’s door. Patton was asleep, but Logan had wanted to ask him about the new alter. Patton was the gatekeeper, and would most likely know who fronted before him, and if it was a new alter after all.

But for now, Sleep was watching over the body, Patton was asleep himself, and Logan was starting to feel tired, so he walked to his room and lay down, falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> XD just confirmed I’m actually a system so, 
> 
> Still, please do external research if you think you might have DID


End file.
